


One Night and One More Time

by arynnstark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynnstark/pseuds/arynnstark
Summary: Angela Ziegler is entering her senior year of college before heading off to medical school. She's on the prowl for a one night stand when she meets ROTC student Fareeha Amari. Things heat up, but will it be enough to last?





	1. Chapter 1

Angela entered the frat house and let the bump of the music wash over her. She hummed along as she moved through the familiar hallways and the equally familiar people. These parties had been the highlight of her weekends for the last 3 years. As a college senior she had thought herself above frat parties. But here she was. She blamed nostalgia and the pressing realization that in less than a year all of this would be over. Next year when med school began she would be lacking any semblance of a social life.

In the living room she danced with a swimmer, or was it baseball? Angela could hardly hear him over the music. He was cute, but not exactly what she needed. She spun away from him and headed for the backdoor.

In the backyard her eyes swept over the sporadic groups and made eyes with a woman with an undercut and long fluorescent pink nails. Angela thought about it briefly before remembering they had hooked up a few months ago. She quickly turned on her heel and ducked back inside.

Angela contemplated finding the swimmer again, but saw that he had already found another woman to grind on. There went her last prospect. Genji and McCree pulled her into the kitchen as they chanted “Shots! Shots! Shots!”

The tequila splashed into the shot glasses, Genji’s normally steady hand swayed by the alcohol. Angela reached for the glass that seemed to have received the least amount and held it up with the others as Genji proposed a toast.

“To whatever you are supposed to propose toasts to!”

The few gathered in the fraternity kitchen laughed and clinked their glasses together. Angela knocked back the golden liquor, savoring the smooth burn on the way down and gladly accepted the lime Genji had shoved into her free hand. 

The tart lime cut through the sharp taste of the tequila as Angela glanced around her. Just as she had suspected, all the same old faces. A couple of guys from the athletics department and a few others she recognized from around campus and in the middle McCree and Genji leaned against each other oblivious to those around them. She felt a pang of longing in her stomach. Angela craved something, or someone, new.

Dodging Genji’s offer of another shot Angela made her way back through the house.  Whatever she had been looking for tonight, she hadn’t found it. So she stepped out of the front door hoping to clear her head. The frat house had a porch that extended the full width of the house. At one end was a  wooden swing which Angela felt herself glide over to, the tequila almost giving her wings. 

She settled on the porch swing, closing her eyes to bask in the late summer heat. The thumping of music from inside, mixed with the chirp of locusts threatened to lull her to sleep. She had almost drifted off, when she heard the porch creak under somebody’s weight. Angela’s head snapped to the side. A woman she hadn’t met before was approaching the door. The woman noticed Angela sprawled across the porch swing and stopped.

“Are you ok?” she asked, looking between Angela and the door. 

Angela sat up and with a small laugh waved the woman away.

“I could get you some water?” The woman asked. 

Genuine concern creased the woman’s brow.

Angela took in the sight of the woman as she entered the porchlight. Her black hair framed her face, the ends braided through gold beads. She was tall. And fit, she could tell, from the way the deep blue t shirt strained against her arms and torso. A pair of khaki shorts hugged her thighs and showed off some massive calves.  Angela unconsciously licked her lips.

“Sorry, I’m fine actually. Just a little dizzy. I guess I shouldn’t pass out on the front porch of a frat. It’s not a good look.”

Relieved that Angela was ok the woman’s stance became more relaxed. The woman cocked a sly smile, “Looks good from here.”

Angela became very aware of the woman’s eyes raking over her from head to toe. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a lazy bun and the only makeup she wore was mascara, which she hoped made her blue eyes stand out. She pulled down the hem of her white cotton t-shirt and wished she had thought to wear something nicer.

“My name is Fareeha, by the way,” the woman said as she extended her hand.

“Angela.” She took the taller woman’s hand and shook. Fareeha’s hands were callused but not rough, and her grip was firm. Angela didn’t want to let go. “Help me up?”

Fareeha grabbed each of Angela’s hands in hers and pulled her up. Angela became very aware of Fareeha’s height at the moment. If she leaned forward the top of her head would barely graze her chin. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Angela asked surprising both Fareeha and herself.

“I only just got here,” Fareeha replied with a small laugh.

Angela threaded her fingers through the other woman’s and leaned in close. The citrus spice that filled her nostrils was intoxicating. Fareeha didn’t back away. Angela let that give her the courage to speak her proposal.

“We can go back inside if you like. We can mingle with everyone, as you dodge the advances of drunk frat boys or curious straight girls. We can get drunk and dumb and stumble over our words and each other. Or -” Angela stood on tiptoes to whisper directly into Fareeha’s ear. “You can take me back to your place and you can fuck me.”

Angela delighted in the hiss of breath Fareeha released and could feel her grip tighten around her hands. She replied quickly, “My motorcycle is down a block.” Fareeha turned then, one hand still holding onto Angela’s and lead her down the porch steps and into the night. 

\\\

Angela delighted in clinging to Fareeha as they sped across campus on her motorcycle. Her arms were wrapped around Fareeha’s waist. Her hands positioned perfectly for her to sneak her fingers under the cotton of Fareeha’s t-shirt to graze the abs beneath with her finger nails. Fareeha shuddered, but did not falter in her driving. 

Fareeha slowed as they reached the outside of the ROTC dorms and guided the bike into a spot. There she helped Angela off of the bike and quickly unsnapped the straps of both of their helmets.  She secured them to the back of the motorcycle before grabbing Angela’s hand and pulling her towards the building.

They laughed together a the urgency of it all as Fareeha lead them inside and up the stairs. They would pause momentarily to kiss sloppily before continuing on their mission. Angela stumbled against her strong back as Fareeha had stopped to unlock her room and they nearly fell inside. Angela had barely any time to take in her surroundings, the still packed boxes, the hastily made bed, before Fareeha had her pushed against the wall, the door slamming to a shut. 

Their lips found each other at once, both overcome with the need to feel each other. Fareeha gripped Angela’s hip and pulled her close. Their mouths opened to deepen the kiss. Angela tasted the mint of toothpaste but also something darker, like a chocolate liquor or aged whiskey. She breathed in sharply as Fareeha snaked her arm around her back and squeezed her ass. 

Fareeha broke the kiss to growl in her ear, “Let me know how fast you want to go.”

“Faster.”

Fareeha easily swept Angela into her arms and deposited her on the bed. The taller woman stripped herself of her t-shirt and the sports bra underneath. The shorts and underwear quickly followed. A streetlamp outside cast a orange light through the room, letting Angela take in the form of the gorgeous woman standing before her. As expected Fareeha was lean muscle through and through, the only soft part of her her breasts which now caused Angela’s mouth to water.

“I feel a little overdressed,” she mused, surprised at how husky her voice had become.

Fareeha crawled across the bed and straddled Angela’s hips. She leaned down to kiss the blonde’s lips. “Let me help with that.”

Angela sat up enough that they could pull the white t-shirt off revealing a white lace bra beneath. Fareeha quickly rid Angela of the bra as well and cast it to the side, before rejoining their lips together. Angela let her hands wander, tracing lines down Fareeha’s sides, to her hips and thighs and then back up again, each pass getting her closer to her goal. Fareeha ground her hips down into Angela’s as Angela finally got a hold of Fareeha’s breast. The nipple hardened beneath her fingers, drawing out a deep moan from both of them.

Fareeha reached down between them to unbotton Angela’s jean shorts. Angela released her hold on Fareeha’s chest in order to help, the shorts quickly joining the pile of clothes on the floor. She hadn’t been wearing underwear. They were just on a twin bed, but Angela managed to flip them around so that she was now straddling Fareeha’s hips. She grinded her center against Fareeha’s abs, no doubt leaving a slick spot there.

Angela leaned down to take Fareeha’s lip between her teeth. She blazed a trail of kisses down Fareeha’s neck and chest to take a dark nipple into her mouth. The moan that greeted her made her smile and pull the nipple deeper into her mouth, teeth grazing the sensitive skin there. Fareeha’s enthusiasm encouraged Angela, who reached across to roll the other dark nipple between her thumb and pointer fingers. Fareeha’s hips bucked hard almost sending her careening off the bed if not for the strong grip on her hips.

She could have spent all night worshipping Fareeha’s perfect nipples, but there was another part of her she was excited to taste. With a dissasitfied groan she pulled away from Fareeha’s chest and repositioned herself between her thighs. Angela breathed deeply taking in the deep scent of Fareeha’s arousal. With no warning she took one deep long taste, drawing a yelp from Fareeha.

Fareeha’s hands came down to tangle in Angela’s hair as Angela continued her assault. Angela steadied herself on taut thighs trying to keep Fareeha as still as possible. She teased Fareeha’s entrance with two fingers soaking her fingers.

“Please, Angela,” Fareeha begged breathlessly.

Angela arched her fingers into her at the same time she pulled the woman’s clit into her mouth. Fareeha breathing stuttered and her hold on the blonde’s head tightened. Angela felt Fareeha’s inner wall clench around her fingers. Fareeha’s whole body began to tremble then as a silent scream parted her lips. But she didn’t let up until Fareeha physically had to pull her away and roll onto her stomach. Angela sat back on her knees and licked her fingers clean, not wanting the taste to leave her mouth.

“Are you ok, Liebe?” Angela asked, laying down against Fareeha’s back, feeling the firm muscles there.

Fareeha grunted in affirmation and blew the hair out of her face. “Just need a minute.”

Angela kissed the spot between Fareeha’s shoulder blades and smiled. “I’m more than ok if you’re unable to reciprocate.”

Suddenly Angela felt herself being raised up as Fareeha pushed herself up from the bed. She twisted so that Angela fell backwards and soon Fareeha was above her, mimicking her own earlier movements. Teeth grazed her neck and nipped her collarbone while hands squeezed her breasts. Fingers pulled at her nipples.

Using her knees, Fareeha spread Angela’s thighs and arched into her. Angela pulled Fareeha up and kissed her deeply before moaning into her ear, “I need you.”

Fareeha teased Angela’s entrance with her fingers causing Angela to groan in anticipation. Fareeha slid one digit in slowly curling it against that deep spot. 

“More,” Angela whined.

Fareeha shook her head continuing her slow pace. 

“Please, Liebe, please.”

Fareeha ignored her pleas. “You’re so wet,” she said against the skin of Angela’s neck. She followed up with a rough bite. Angela’s moan rumbled out from her core and she raked her nails down Fareeha’s back.

Fareeha extended her thumb to rub Angela’s clit with the tantalizing pulse of her finger. Angela arched her back hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but Fareeha used her other hand to still her hips. 

“What’s the hurry?”

“If I had known you were going to be such a tease I would not have let you off so easily.”

Fareeha kissed her then and granted Angela’s wish by adding another finger and more pressure. Bracing herself against the headboard Fareeha began to move her hips in time with her hand. Angela moaned into her mouth, her nails surely leaving grooves in the taller woman’s back. 

Angela felt herself climbing and soon her orgasm rolled through her body forcing a visceral scream out of her. Fareeha immediately stopped her girations and clamped a hand over her mouth. Fareeha seemed to be listening from movements from any of her dorm mates. When no one came to investigate she stretched out next to Angela and laughed.

“How was that?” Fareeha asked.

Angela rolled so that she was tucked against Fareeha’s chest and yawned. “That was exactly what I needed,” she said before falling into a deep sleep.

\\\

The next morning Angela awoke to find they were wrapped in the same cramped position she had fallen asleep in the night before. The light outside was still dull and grey, barely past 5. She carefully extracted Fareeha’s arm from her waist and rolled off the bed. She gathered her clothes getting dressed as quickly and quietly as possible.

At the door she turned to take in the sight of Fareeha resting peacefully. She thought about staying and waiting for her to wake up. Maybe they could repeat their activities of the prior night. But Angela couldn’t, wouldn’t get attached. Between classes and interning with the Sports Medicine department her time was limited. Anyone she dated would grow impatient and neglected. Better to not even start.

She turned back to the door and let it click closed behind her.

\\\

Angela took a long hot shower, hopefully washing off that spiced citrus smell. She stretched and felt her muscles ache that sweet morning after ache. A wave of arousal fell over her as she remembered the night before. She immediately turned up the cold water.

In her room, she pulled on her a red polo with the Sports Medicine logo on the sleeve and a pair of black leggings. Coach Morrison had requested her for the Track and Field’s first practice of the season.

She brewed a pot of coffee and poured it into a travel mug, with cream and a little sugar. She paused in the kitchen listening for Genji. She didn’t hear any movement. Angela figured he had spent the night with McCree. Lately it felt like she hadn’t really had a roommate. She was happy for Genji but she did miss him, particularly when he made pancakes and bacon the morning after a night of heavy drinking.

Angela checked the time and noticed she would need to hurry if she wanted to get there before the athletes. At the track she saw the assistant coach, Zarya, easily tossing equipment bags onto the field. Angela waved to her and made her way over to Morrison who was dragging hurdles into position.

Jack Morrison was about ten years older than her with blonde hair that he kept cropped short and a jaw line you could sharpen knives on. He smiled as she approached. He was amiable now, but she knew once practice started he would turn into a total hard ass. 

“Ziegler! You ready for your last year?” He asked, insisting as he always did on using her last name.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

Angela set her bag to the side and began to help Morrison set hurdles up. It wasn’t required of her to help, but most of the time at practices she didn’t have anything to do, so she liked feeling useful. Suddenly Morrison began to laugh.

“What?” Angela asked looking around to see what could cause his reaction. When she realized he was laughing at her she looked down to see if she had spilled anything on herself.

“You lose a fight with an octopus?” He asked pointing at her neck.

Angela slapped a hand over her neck and groaned. “Oh no. Is it bad?”

Morrison shook his head at her, “I’ve seen worse. Just pop your collar a little and you’ll be fine.”

She adjusted her collar in the reflection of her phone’s screen and cursed Fareeha. “If I see her again-”

“Mr. Morrison. Ms. Zaryanova. Ms. - uh -” A familiar voice spoke up from behind them. Every hair on Angela’s body stood at attention with fear or excitement, she hadn’t decided yet.

“At ease, Fareeha. This isn’t soldier time.” Morrison said.

Angela turned to face them. Fareeha stood in another tight shirt, this one black, and a pair of athletic shorts that came down to mid thigh. A bead of sweat formed on Angela’s neck and she swallowed hard. And as Fareeha met her gaze, her eyes widened in recognition. 

“Angela?” 

“Oh mein Gott.”

This was going to be a long year.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Angela was no stranger to morning afters. She had dealt with hurt feelings and lost underwear like a champ. She was always clear with her partners if they tried to initiate a second date; Angela did not do commitment. For the most part it worked out. She even continued to be friends with a couple of her previous encounters. So, when she was confronted with Fareeha, she handled it as an adult. Which is why she promptly turned on her heel and headed to the bathrooms.

In front of the sink she splashed water on her face. Cloudy visions of Fareeha beneath her, moaning and panting, flashed behind her eyelids. She stood up straight and tightened her ponytail, fully prepared to face this unexpected situation. If Fareeha tried to initiate any continuation of their relationship, she would inform her that Angela was not that kind of girl.

Then the bathroom door swung open. She briefly thought of a thousand reasons why they shouldn’t just lock themselves in a stall and repeat their previous night’s activities, but when she turned around she was not face to face with Fareeha.

“Morrison?”

“A freshman, Ziegler? Really?” He asked as he leaned against the sink next to hers. Morrison’s tone was disapproving, but the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes told her he wasn’t too serious. They had grown close the last couple of years, which made it unsurprising that he had figured out from one look what had happened. 

“She’s a freshman? But she’s so -” Angela waved her hand in front of her face attempting to conjure the right word. Tall. Strong. Good at sex.

Morrison interrupted her thoughts, not wanting her to complete that sentence. “Look, it’s none of my business. You’re a good medic, but if this is going to affect your ability to do your job, I can request Winston send someone else.”

Angela thought about facing the big, hulking man and explaining to him why she couldn’t work Track and Field events as he cleaned his glasses and sighed repeatedly. 

“It won’t be a problem. I was just caught off guard. I’ll be fine,” she said. Morrison nodded and smiled. “This is gonna be a good season.”

 

\\\

 

Angela sat on the bench on the sideline as Morrison and Zarya put the athletes through their paces. Her role at practices was mostly for new athletes who may be unprepared for the intensity of college level training. Heat exhaustion and sprained ankles were her bread and butter. However, this group seemed well prepared.

The freshmen consisted of Lucio and Lena, both sprinters, Hana, a pole vaulter, Jamison, a thrower, and Fareeha, a heptathlete. Angela tried to avoid watching Fareeha, but her form was captivating. She had never been a serious athlete herself, though she knew expertise when she saw it. The kinesiology book Angela had brought along to occupy her time was all but forgotten, as she watched Fareeha through sprints and crunches and burpees.

About halfway through the morning, Morrison gave the team a short rest. Fareeha broke away from the group to jog to the sidelines. She grabbed a water bottle and while taking a long, deep gulp, she made eye contact with Angela. Noticing she had a captive audience her lips curled like a cat that had spotted a mouse. Fareeha tossed the water bottle on top of her bag. Fully facing Angela she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it easily over her head. There she stood in just her sports bra and shorts, sweat rolling down the woman’s well defined torso. Angela, scared of staring for too long, coughed and looked away. She cursed the blush she felt creeping up her neck.

“Sure is hot today.” Fareeha said, tossing the t-shirt on top of her bag.

“Mmm.” Angela managed to get out in response. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be ignoring me, would you?” Fareeha asked, as she dropped onto the bench a couple feet away from Angela. She stretched her arms out along the backrest, the tips of her fingers millimeters from touching Angela’s shoulder. 

“I am not ignoring you. I am giving equal attention to all athletes.” Angela cracked open her textbook where her pen had been holding her place.

“I’m pretty sure I have burns from where you were staring at me.”

Angela scoffed and continued to read the same paragraph without comprehension. 

After a moment Fareeha spoke. “I was awake when you left.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Angela asked.

Fareeha shrugged, “I wasn’t going to beg.”

Angela turned to face her then. As their eyes met, Angela was back in Fareeha’s bed, arching her back and begging for release. She could feel herself getting warmer and the spot between her thighs began to ache. This close, in sunlight, she noticed flecks of amber in Fareeha’s eyes, like warm honey being stirred into tea. What was this woman doing to her?

Fareeha reached for the neglected pen and notebook on Angela's lap. “May I?”

Angela just nodded her head, afraid of her voice cracking and betraying her resolve. Fareeha jotted down her phone number at the top of the page. Then she was standing and jogging away leaving Angela to admire her retreating behind.

 

\\\

 

As soon as Morrison said she was clear to go, Angela had hightailed it back to her apartment. She was proud of herself for not so much as glancing behind her. As she entered the front door, the glorious smell of cooking greeted her and carried her to the kitchen. There she found Genji working at the stove, in an apron that read “My other knife is a katana.” The rumble of her stomach reminded her she hadn’t eaten yet.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Angela leaned her head against Genji’s shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

“Yeah every time I grab a pan. Sometimes I wonder if I have a roommate or a pet.” Genji chided her, but grabbed another plate down from the cupboard and spooned some of the rice and meat on to it. “I assume stir fry is ok?”

“More than ok.” Angela kissed Genji’s cheek and took her plate over to the card table that they used in absence of a real table. Genji dished out his own plate and then took his place at the table next to Angela.

“You left the party pretty early last night,” Genji said between fork fulls.

“I’m surprised you noticed.” 

“Of course I noticed! Don’t change the subject. This isn’t about me and Jesse.”

“I left with someone.”

“Not the chick with the crazy nails again I hope?” Genji had already finished eating and was leaning back in the folding chair, balance it on two legs.

Angela narrowed a look at him. “You know I don’t do repeats.” 

“Hmm. So who was it then?”

“You don’t know her. ROTC. Upcoming track star.” She paused. “A freshman.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and whistled. Angela had contemplated not mentioning that last part, but Genji was persistent. Better to tell him everything to begin with, than deal with the constant nagging.

“Is she free tonight?”

Angela dropped her fork. “What? Why?”

“Jesse was complaining we don’t do enough couple shit. Mentioned something about karaoke and drinks. I said I’d invite you, but it would be less awkward if you weren’t third wheeling it.”

“I don’t date,” She reminded him, as she glanced at where she had dropped her notebook on the counter.

“Call it the price of lunch.” Genji said as he swooped forward and grabbed her plate from in front of her. He stood and held the plate high above her head.

“Genji!” She tried to jump and grab it, but she feared spilling the contents to the floor. A stain could cost them their deposit. Instead she leaned forward in her chair with her hand pressed to her forehead. “I don’t want her to get the wrong idea. I can’t afford some lovestruck freshman following me around campus.”

“Did she seem lovestruck?”

Angela thought back to Fareeha’s cocky stance and sly smile. “No.”

“There you go,” Genji said as he placed the plate back down in front of her. “Just one more night and you can rid yourself of the succubus.”

“I have to study. I haven’t even begun my chapter outlines yet!” Angela’s plead with Genji. 

Genji feigned a gasp. “Jesse’s gonna pick us up at 8.” 

Angela cursed him as he disappeared into his room. She finished her lunch quickly and then cleared the table of their plates. She laid out her textbooks, Kinesiology and Psychology. On top she flipped open her notebook to where she had left off. She paused, contemplating the page where Fareeha had scrawled her number. She traced the indentions with her finger, before groaning. She tore the offending page out and tossed it towards the trash can.

A few hours later, satisfied with the progress she had made, Angela stood. She stretched and walked towards her room. Taped to her door was the page she had thought she had thrown away. Genji had drawn a heart around the number and a caricature of Angela fanning herself.

“Genji!” She yelled as ripped down the paper. Distantly she could hear his muffled laughter. Angela entered her room slamming the door behind her. She tossed the paper onto her nightstand and threw herself onto her bed. 

Angela had only meant to take a small break, but once she laid down she felt no motivation to get back up. Her mind detoured to Fareeha once again. She let her eyes fall close. Above her she could feel Fareeha arch against her, lips burning against her skin. Every hair on her body stood at attention. Licking her lips she swore she could still taste Fareeha. 

Her hands traced the path of her fantasy, starting against her lips, before moving down to her chest. She rubbed her nipple through her polo, while her other hand rubbed the place just above her waistband. Angela sat up and pulled her shirt and bra off. Her leggings quickly followed. She laid back down, continuing where she left off. Her fingers dipped between her folds, imagining Fareeha’s hands were taking care of her. She tried teasing herself as Fareeha had, but grew too impatient and slid two fingers inside herself completely. She bit her lip to stifle her moan. Angela arched her back, her palm hitting her clit, her fingers curling inside herself. 

The orgasm came quickly, but was unsatisfyingly short. Angela let her arms fall to her sides. She tossed her head to the side to get the hair out of her face and saw the wrinkled scrap of paper. Sighing, she rolled over and grabbed the paper. She typed the number into her phone and let her thumb hovered over the call button. Before she could change her mind, she tapped it and sat up.

Fareeha answered after the second ring.

“Hello?” Fareeha said. In the background Angela could hear voices and music and then nothing as a door clicked shut. Realizing Fareeha was probably in her bedroom, Angela became too aware that she was still naked.

“Hey…” Angela said breathlessly. “This is - uh, hey this is Angela. Ziegler” Wait, had they exchanged last names?

Fareeha spoke with a smile in her voice, “Yes ma’am. What can I do for you?”

_ Lot’s of things _ , she thought.

“I know this is last minute,” Angela could do nothing to stop the tirade of words from falling out of her mouth. “But my roommate and his boyfriend invited me to karaoke tonight and I don’t even know if that would be something you’re into, I mean, we barely know each other, but it would save me from being the third wheel, we could be four wheels, no, that’s dumb. Anyway I guess what I’m asking is are you free tonight?” 

“I don’t know, some of the others from my flight were gonna go out tonight.”

Angela found some of her confidence from the previous night. “I would make it worth your while.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, then. Where and when?”

Angela gave her the details and they said their goodbyes. She held the phone and tapped it against her chin, thinking. It had been almost 4 years since she had been on a second date. There had been no great trauma to warrant her resolution to abstain from dating. It had been a practical solution, especially being a scholarship student. She had dreamed of becoming a doctor since she could remember and she would not allow herself to stray from the course. Attachments were distractions. Still, there were a few days left until classes officially began. 

What would one more night hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

Angela was full of nervous energy. She had changed her outfit three times before deciding on a flowy white blouse and black cut off shorts. For her makeup she did just a light layer of foundation and mascara. She also undid her usual messy bun, and let her natural waves fall around her face.

She appraised herself in the mirror. She looked good. Not trying too hard, but not too little. Casual.

Now that she had finished, she realized it was still another thirty minutes before Fareeha was set to arrive. She paced the living room, where Genji was playing a game on their twenty year old tv, sitting cross legged on their even older couch. It was then that she looked at the apartment as a stranger would. It was sparse. And dated. She grabbed a rag from under the kitchen sink and began wiping down any surface that she could reach. When she came after the TV Genji protested.

“What are you doing?” Genji said, having paused his game. Angela froze like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar. She tossed the rag aside and dropped down on the couch next to him, hugging a pillow to her chest.

“I just want our apartment to look nice.” Angela picked at a piece of lint on the arm of the couch as Genji looked around confused. The apartment was small, but over the past couple of years they had filled it with odd and ends they found at thrift stores and flea markets. It was eclectic sure, but sinking into their overstuffed couch, they’d never felt more at home. Angela squirmed as Genji read her face easily.

“Are you.. nervous?” Genji asked.

“No! Well, maybe. A little.” Angela conceded. She sighed and tossed her hands in the air. “Relationships are just a hassle especially once classes start. What is she gonna do when I spend weeks at a time in the library? Or pull all nighters in the chem lab? And then next year I’ll be going to med school on the other side of the country. It’s not fair to her, to expect her to put up with that.”

“You know, dating doesn’t have to be all or nothing.”

“I get that. I really do, but-” Angela’s explanation was cut off by a knock at the door. Genji and Angela’s heads both snapped towards the sound and then back to each other. They sprang off the couch at the same time.  Angela sprinted but Genji had jumped over the couch giving him a head start. He stopped just before the door, but Angela’s momentum sent her careening into his back, throwing them off balance. Angela took the opportunity to duck under Genji’s arm, grasp the door handle and push him out of the way. She narrowed a look at him before opening the door and slipping outside.

Fareeha stood in the porch light, looking down at Angela with that tilted smile. She raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question, having heard the commotion from inside.

“Sorry, my roommate, he can be a little hyperactive.” Angela nervously explained. She eyed Fareeha’s outfit and felt her stomach roll. She was wearing a grey and blue plaid button up with the sleeves rolled exposing strong forearms. Black skinny jeans lead down to a pair of Doc Marten’s which made Angela feel even shorter. Angela was going to have to start wearing high heels.

Fareeha shifted her weight between her feet and looked down at her clothes as well. She ran a hand through her jet black hair. “I’ve never actually been to a bar before. I hope this is ok.”

Angela smiled, excited to finally not be the only anxious one. “You look perfect.”

Fareeha actually blushed then and the way she was eyeing her, Angela needed an escape before she did something stupid and kissed the woman. She turned on her heel and opened the apartment door, inviting Fareeha inside.

Genji was there waiting, like an obedient dog, or maybe a fox would be more accurate, the way he so gleefully greeted Fareeha.

“Genji Shimada, Angela’s better half.” He said extending his hand.

Fareeha took it and shook. “Fareeha Amari. Angela’s uh -” She glanced at Angela then, looking for a lifeline, but finding none. “Uh, friend.”

“How’s your singing voice?” Genji asked sitting back down on the couch.

“Uh, I usually only sing in the shower and everyone sounds good in the shower.” Fareeha’s carefree tone was back and Angela felt her knees weaken slightly when she turned to her and winked.

“Just a warning, we’ve been going to this place for the last two years and we have a reputation to uphold.” Genji leveled a very serious look at Fareeha.

Angela grabbed the pillow from the couch and tossed it at his face. “Don’t listen to him. You don’t have to sing. I never do.”

“Yes, but tonight there’s three of us to gang up on you.” Genji tossed the pillow back at Angela and smiled deviously.

 

//

 

Jesse picked them up a little while later in his black, ‘93 Ford Mustang. It was a two door so Genji held the seat forward so Angela and Fareeha could crawl into the back. Fareeha went first much to Angela’s delight. But as Angela began crawling in Genji let go of the seat, shoving Angela face first into Fareeha’s lap. Angela felt her face burn as she scrambled up and into her own seat. She couldn’t see Fareeha’s face clearly in the darkness of the backseat, but she could imagine her smile so clearly already.

Genji got in the passenger seat and leaned across the center console, kissing Jesse on his scruffy cheek. He fake whispered in his ear. “We like Fareeha.” And then to Fareeha, “This is Jesse.”

“Hello, Fareeha. Nice to meet you.” Jesse said into the rearview mirror. “I hear you’re in ROTC.”

“Yeah, well, AFROTC, technically.”

“I’ll try not to be rude then and say something like the Marines being superior.”

“You’re a marine?” Fareeha asked leaning forward excitedly.

“Was,” Jesse said punctuating the statement by raising his right arm, showing off the prosthetic limb there.

Genji shoved him playfully. “Don’t scare her. Tell her how you actually got it.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “I gotta keep up some form of mystery.”

“He got drunk and tried to ride a pinned bull.” Angela revealed. They all laughed as Jesse cursed her name and shook his carbon fiber fist.

The drive to the bar was short, but Angela was hyper aware of Fareeha the whole way, which is no surprise since she had been hyper aware of Fareeha for the last twenty-four hours now. Her hand itched to sneak across the short divide and tangle their fingers together.

She was so focused on not doing just that, Angela didn’t even realize when they pulled into the parking lot of The Bastion, a dive bar a few blocks away from the town’s more popular bars. When she and Genji had found the place they never went anywhere else. The decor was retro futuristic, with neon lights and murals of Elvis and Madonna on the walls, worn pleather couches and mismatched chairs in place of identical Ikea tables and stools. And tucked into a corner was a stage where local bands would play or on Saturdays where they would have karaoke.

The bouncer recognized all of them except for Fareeha. When he checked her ID he snorted and drew two very large black X’s on the back of her hands, a reminder that Fareeha was under 21.

Fareeha seemed slightly embarrassed at the dark marks, but Jesse threw his arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. If you want something we got you covered.”

Angela was thankful for Jesse and Genji for breaking up some of the tension. They grabbed a couch near the stage and left Fareeha and Angela to hold it while the two men went to secure drinks from the bar. Angela’s stomach clenched at the mention of shots. Fareeha slid down the couch so that their thighs were touching. Angela figured it was because of the thump of the music so that they could hear each other, but then neither of them spoke and Angela found herself leaning into Fareeha slightly.

The men returned with their bounty of what looked like four shots of whiskey, three beers, and a water for Fareeha. Jesse leaned down to Fareeha and Angela, putting Angela instantly on the defensive, especially from the wicked grin Genji had.

“You ever do a shotgun, Fareeha?” Jesse asked.

Angela groaned and held her face in her hands. More so she groaned at herself, for the way her heart beat increased. Fareeha shook her head no, “I understand the concept though.”

“Perfect. Angela?” Jesse passed her two of the shots, which she took reluctantly.

Angela clinked glasses with Jesse and Genji and they all three threw back their shots. Then Angela took the second shot in her hand and made eye contact with Fareeha. The question between them was silent as Angela tipped the liquor into her mouth. She held it there and leaned forward, Fareeha meeting her halfway. Their mouths opened as they met, Angela’s tongue darting out to let the whiskey slip from her to Fareeha. Fareeha swallowed then, but their mouths didn’t part until Jesse whistled and Genji clapped.

Fareeha ducked her head away and Angela cursed that they weren’t alone. Her lips buzzed from the leftover sensation of Fareeha’s mouth pressed against hers. She ran her fingers along them as if she could hold the feeling there for longer. Angela had half a mind to just blow off the karaoke thing and drag Fareeha back to her place.

“Who’s first?” Genji asked, breaking Angela out of the depraved fantasies that were currently being played full volume in her mind.

“I’ll go,” Jesse said as he jumped up and bounded towards the DJ operating the karaoke.

“Uh oh, here we go.” Genji took a long swig of his beer.

Fareeha looked between them, but Angela just patted her hand. “It’s tradition at this point.” She said to Genji, who sat perched on the arm of the couch, shaking his head but smiling.

A bass line starts as Jesse steps easily onto the stage. Jesse wasn’t wearing a cowboy hat but he might as well have been as he launched into a near perfect rendition of Big & Rich’s “Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy.” During the bridges he did a short line dance, but still hit all his cues, barely even needing to look at the lyrics on the screen. By the end pretty much everyone in the bar was singing along and Jesse ate up the attention.

Jesse was sweating and smiling when he made his way back to them. He waggled his eyebrows at Genji, who leaned up to kiss him. Angela feels a familiar pang as she watched their interactions together. She admitted, to herself at least, she was envious. She could feel Fareeha’s gaze, but she refused to turn around, afraid of what she’d find there. Instead she hops up and heads over to the bar where she orders something stronger than a light beer. She knocks back the shot of tequila the bartender slides across to her and orders another before the glass even touches the bar again. She takes the second more slowly, savoring the sharp sting, letting the feeling ground her. Angela turns to walk back to the group, but stops when she sees Fareeha.

Fareeha is looking at her with concern and really Angela can’t handle it. She knows she should be flirting and asking questions about Fareeha’s past and family and what her favorite movie is.

And Angela mentally kicks herself for wanting to know all of those things and more. Instead she walks over to the stage.

Angela flips through the song catalog as an older guy sings a slurred version of Don't Stop Believin’, the crowd egging him on. Her finger hovers over Heaven is a Place on Earth before deciding that was too serious. She needed something to regain the upper hand with Fareeha.

And then she saw it. She gave the DJ the song number and waited her turn cheering with the rest of the bar when the drunk finished his last high note. She shook the butterflies out of her stomach and took her place on stage.

The pulse of the song began and Angela tapped her hand against her thigh in time to the beat. Into You by Ariana Grande was one of her guilty pleasures, the kind of song she listened to only when she was assured she was alone. But now she was singing it in a crowded bar. Despite the audience Angela kept her focus on Fareeha, making sure the woman was watching the way her body moved in time to the music, watching her hands as she sung the line “A little less conversation and a little more touch my body.”

Fareeha was enjoying it, Angela could tell, from the way her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, the way she gripped at her glass of water and shifted uncomfortably. The alcohol, the music, and Fareeha combined in an intoxicating manner that Angela felt between her thighs.

Angela couldn’t offer much. She couldn’t offer her time or her heart, but she could offer this, her body, the night.

As the song ended, the bar cheered, a few whistled, Angela bowed. She passed the microphone to the next singer. She made her way back over to Fareeha, a lioness with a gazelle in her sights.

Ignoring the looks that Genji and Jesse were giving her, Angela leaned down to whisper directly into Fareeha’s ear. “Say bye to Genji and Jesse.”

Fareeha mumbled her goodbyes and took the hand Angela offered her. Soon they were outside the bar and in a cab and Angela hoped the driver could forgive her, but there was no way she was going to wait ten minutes before getting her hands on Fareeha. Fareeha couldn’t keep her mouth away from her, lips and teeth covering every exposed bit of skin. When the cab pulled up to Angela’s apartment, she practically just threw all the cash she had at the driver, before shoving Fareeha out of the vehicle.

Fareeha’s hands on her hips distracted her enough that she dropped her keys in front of the front door. As she bent over Fareeha took the opportunity to palm her ass, forcing a raspy moan from between Angela’s lips. When Angela stood back up, Fareeha didn’t remove her hand, and she leaned into the touch. She was finally able to steady her hand enough to get the door open and they hurried inside.

In Angela’s room clothes were quickly shed. Angela pushed Fareeha down onto the end of her bed. Angela did a small recreation of the dance she had done earlier in the bar, this time on Fareeha’s lap, their hips arching together. Fareeha’s hands gripped her ass and rubbed down her thighs as they kissed each other roughly.

Angela broke away from the kiss to growl, “I want you to go down on me.”

Fareeha’s whole body went rigid and she looked so adorably perplexed, Angela almost aww’ed. She cupped Fareeha’s jaw instead and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve uh- never gone down on anyone before.” She said, her cheeks darkening. The revelation made Angela’s heart overflow with infatuation and she had to rest her head in the crook of Fareeha’s neck in order to mask the emotions that were surely running across her face.

Angela took the chance to mark the skin where Fareeha’s shoulder met her neck and she regained her composure enough to speak.

“I’ll guide you. Lay back flat.”

Fareeha followed her command. Angela grabbed a pillow and tucked it beneath Fareeha’s head. She met her gaze and bit her lip when she saw how blown out Fareeha’s eyes were. Only a faint ring of brown was visible, encircling her irises. “Comfortable?”

Fareeha nodded her confirmation. Angela crawled up the bed until her knees were even with the other woman’s head. “I’m going to straddle your face, so you don’t strain your shoulders.”

A small tilt of her lips, a mere shadow of Fareeha’s usual grin, played across her lips. “You don’t think I’m strong enough?”

Angela ran a finger along Fareeha’s bicep delighting in the shiver it caused. “Strength and endurance are two very different things.” Without allowing a response Angela swung a leg over Fareeha’s face, so that her center hovered just above her mouth. “Hold onto my thighs for leverage.”

Strong hands held and squeezed her thighs, as Angela slowly lowered herself against Fareeha’s mouth. “Breathe through your mouth and just do with your tongue what you would do with your fingers.”

Fareeha moaned against Angela, causing her hips to buck from the vibrations. Fareeha held her steady then and licked upwards and Angela didn’t need to offer her any other guidance from there as Fareeha was able to decipher what she liked from the way she moaned and moved. It wasn’t long before Angela was reeling from cresting that peak and falling forward, just barely catching herself on her headboard and riding out the rest of her orgasm, her hips gyrating against Fareeha’s face.

When Angela rolled off, she was greeted with Fareeha’s giant smile, now glistening from her own wetness. She pulled Fareeha on top of her and kissed and licked and bit until every last trace of herself was removed from the other’s face.

A little while later, after they had both been satiated multiple times over, Angela lays back and pulls the comforter up over both of them. Fareeha was drifting off, her breathing slowing, she could tell from the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Against her better judgement, Angela curled up against Fareeha’s side. Sleep didn’t come easily for her and when it did she had anxiety riddled nightmares, with rough voices telling her, _it can never last._

 


End file.
